Te valore cuando te perdi
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: TOdo lo que unnsayayin muestra cuando pierde lo más valioso que tiene


_hola esta es la primera vez que publico aqui mi historia espero que este bien...lo primero es que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece u.u peor bueno espero que le gusta mi fic..n.n_

Que pasaría si la persona que más quieres se va y te das cuenta que la apreciabas mucho hasta que no lo tienes pues esta es la historia de una persona que se enfrenta a varios peligros y en algunas cosas darías su vida pero ahora le ha tocado pelear con

**Que pasaría si la persona que más quieres se va y te das cuenta que la apreciabas mucho hasta que no lo tienes pues esta es la historia de una persona que se enfrenta a varios peligros y en algunas cosas darías su vida pero ahora le ha tocado pelear con una enemigo que nunca se imagino pelear y aunque sea muy fuerte en esta caso no le sirvió porque le atacaron el corazón y le quitaron su poder de energía y así comienza…**

En una montaña donde se supone que siempre hay luz, en esta casa, ni un rayo de de luz iluminaba la habitación de esta casa en donde hay un hombre sufriendo…

NO puede ser, no quiero, no quiero (y no aguanto mas) porque maldita sea tenia que ser sayayin, por que… (llorando amargamente) ni si quiera era las esferas del dragón te reviven por que, porque Dende, Dende porque me haces esto… por que me pones que sufra esto… yo que siempre doy mi vida por el mundo y todavía me haces sufrir… (silencio)… ahora te comprendo Milk lo que sentías cuando yo moría… se siente horrible este cuarto, se siente grande y vació….

Papá estas , deja de encerarte en tu cuarto te vas ha enfermar

LARGO, YA HE DICHO QUE NUNCA MAS VOY HA SALIR DE AQUÍ

Padre ya no te reconozco , tienes que superarlo, mi mama hace un año que ha muerto

LARGOOOO!! .- Lo siento no quise gritarte Gohan

Hay Milk, todavía me da risa, recuerdo que nos casamos porque yo te hice una promesa pensando que era comida y con tigo fue mi primera vez, aun lo recuerdo no sabia que era eso y por eso tu tuviste que dar el primer paso pero, pero luego no se que me hiciste que me volví loco … quería sentirte en mis brazos, en mi cuerpo, quería sentirte que me pertenecías, y eso es lo que extraño, extraño tu cuerpo, tu boca, tu pelo, te extraño en cuerpo entero, este cuarto fue testigo de todo lo que vivimos juntos

Pero me odio, me odio porque durante este año te he comenzado a olvidar, y eso es lo que no quiero… por eso no voto nada de tus cosas que hay en la habitación, hay miles, no sabes cuanto te extraño, nunca pensé lloro y nunca llore…( N.A: si claro y la inyecciones ..jaja …sigamos) … mi lado malo , mi lado orgulloso, mi lado sentimental, que solo tu sabes y nadie mas, te quiero mucho

No pienso y no quiero olvidarte, tantos años que tuvimos juntos y solo un año siento que todo eso que vivimos juntos, lo vivo sin ti, te extraño tanto….- y no pudo seguir hablando por que le venció en cansancio

Cuanto vació hay en esta habitación

Tanta pasión colgada en la pared

Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo

Tantos otoños con tigo y sin ti

--

Al día siguiente Goku se despierta cualquiera que lo viera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era.

Desde que no estas nada es igual, ya ni si quiera quiero despertarme todavía recuerdo tu "funeral" si se puede llamar así, eras muy humilde y no quisiste que te hiciera algo grande.- se callo porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Padre baja a desayunar, por favor, esta vez baja.- dijo Gohan con una voz quebrada.

esta bien voy ha bajar

Gracias padre

Ya en el comedor

abuelito por fin bajaste

pan.- dijo con una voz muy dulce y acariciando su cabellera negra.- pero como no voy ha bajar y perderme de ver a esta señorita desayunando como un sayayin pero con la delicadeza de tu abuela

ABUELITO!! ¬¬ papi porque mi tío Goten no quiso bajar esta vez

No se pan.- cuando

TIO GOTEN!!

Hola pan.- pero se dio cuenta de algo.- este pensado bien no quiero desayunar y menos con esta persona al lado

GOTEN

No déjalo.- dijo Goku

A que buen padre!!.- dijo con sarcasmo.- si por tu culpa mi madre a muerto no le dabas importancia a ella y solo la pelea te importa, TE ODIO, me voy buen día Gohan Pan, Videl, hasta luego.- dijo retirándose de la casa.

No le hagas caso padre

Si abuelito, yo te quiero mucho, abuelito no me quieres entrenar como cuando era chiquita

Ok pan pero solo un rato, no tengo muchas ganas de practicar

SIIIIII!!.- grito pan de felicidad saliendo volando de allí

Ya en las montañas

Abuelito golpea bien.- se quejo la morocha

Lo siento pan.- pero cuando peleo se le vino a la cabeza cuando era chiquito y peleaba con milk.- pan me haces recordar a tu abuela, era igual de persistente que tu

Enserio soy igual que mi abuelita.- en eso a goku se le vino un recuerdo.

FLACK BACK

Varias personas llorando, pero había una persona, que no lloraba pero se veía que estaba muerto, muerto en vida

hoy le decimos adiós a una mujer, una madre, una esposa pero sobretodo una gran mujer y….- Bulma no pudo continuar porque se le corto la voz.

Goku no aguanto y se alejo de ese lugar, mientras mas caminaba peor se sentía, veía todo y todo le recordaba a ella, iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, viendo a la mujer que alguna ves le enseño a amar, tirada en la hierva, con una cara de inmensa tranquilidad, como si estuviera dormida, siempre feliz hasta después de la muerte

Millones de hojas

Cayendo en tu cuerpo

Otoños de llanto

Goteando tu piel

Ilumina y eterna

Enfurecida y tranquila

Sobre una alfombre de hierba

Iba volando dormida

--

Abuelito… HOLAAAAAAAAA!!.- dijo pasando la mano su mano en la cara

Ahh.- desorientado.- a lo siento mucho pan, creo que la vejes por fin me afecto.- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa

Bufa…. OK… pero vamos a seguir practicando

Y así pasaron 2 semanas y las cosas seguían igual

Que rico esta el almuerzo Videl.- dijo Goten

Hola …hijo

Ajj… se me malogro el almuerzo, mejor me voy….- dijo Goten parándose

Sientate ahora mismo Opten … por favor Gohan, Videl, Pan , me pueden dejar a solas con Goten.- dijo serio pero sin perder su sonrisa

Que cosa quieres ahora! Esoty ocupado

Pues quiero hablar con tigo, quiero saber porque estas así conmigo, dime que te he hecho

PUES YO QUE TE HE HECHO!!.-DIJO REPITIENDO LO DE SU PADRE.- … PUES NO HAS ABANDONADO Y HAS MATADO A MI MADRE QUE SIEMPRE TE QUISO Y TU NUNCA LE HAS MOSTRADO UN POCO DE AMOR SIEMPRE FUE ELLA QUEI TE ESPERO Y TU QUE… NADA…Nada….NA…. da!...- dijo con la voz quebrada

Yo la he amado mucho, no sabes cuanto

PUES… NO… PARECE….- dijo llorando y lanzándose para darle un golpe en el cachete y el estomago

Porque no lo evitaste

Bueno no puedo evitarlo …porque sino te pegaría…y no puedo pegarte ….eres mi hijo.- dijo cayéndose en el piso.- … nunca, pero recuerda nuca te voy ha pegar.- dijo antes de desmayarse

Pa…pa….PAPÁ!! (N.A: quien dijo que era tan malo)….- en eso bajo Gohan

Que ha sido eso Goten

Mi papá se ha desmayado, yo …yo solo le pegue pero pensé que se defendería, nunca quise lastimarlo.- comenzando de nuevo a llorar

No te preocupes, ahora vuelo donde la torre Karin…y traigo semillas

Ok gracias

"Que es esto donde estoy .- y de la nada escucha un sonido, poniéndose en guardia.- …quien eres sal de hay, no seas cobarde….- y de la nada una luz comienza a brillar y de ella se ve una figura de una mujer.

Quien eres

Hola.- con una voz muy melodiosa

Milk?... eres tu

Hola Goku… a los meses

Milk no sabes cuanto te extraño

Pero porque Goku, si siempre estoy contigo

No es verdad

Jaja… Goku nunca cambiaras… eres un niño… un niño, mi niño grande creo que al final tuve 3 hijos…jaja.

….

Que tienes Goku?

Nada solo es que si puedes hablar conmigo, porque no lo hiciste antes, estuve sin vida cuando te moriste…

Por eso no te hable, quería ver si realmente eras mi Goku fuerte que siempre salio de todo mal y no darse por vencido… y llegaste a salir y me alegro mucho

Pero… pero porque te moriste…no sabes cuanto te extraño….- llorando.-…me sentí débil, eras no eres y siempre serás mi fuente de poder

Oh vamos Goku! Nunca en tu vida has llorado, bueno solo cuando te inyectan

Jaja

Así esta mejor…pero nunca mi amor vuelvas a llora, tu no sabes cuanto lloro…. Verte así de derrotado

Oh Milk …no llores, no quise hacer eso….eres lo mas hermoso que hay …..- limpiando sus lagrimas.-…te prometo….que voy ha estar mejor…..Milk

Si

Te puedo besar….- no pudo continuar porque Milk se acerco y lo beso

Nunca preguntaste y no vamos ha empezar ahora

Te quiero, no, te amo!

Yo igual nunca te olvides

Un imposible silencio

Enmudeciendo mi ida

Con una lagrima tuya

Y una lagrima mía

**--**

Papá…

Umm…

GOHAN!!... ya esta despertando

Umm… donde estoy

Papá …estas bien

Si Gohan no te preocupes… es solo la vejes…

No es la vejes…es solo que has dejado de entrenar.- dijo Goten secamente.-(N.A: ya se parece a Vegeta)…y saliendo del cuarto

Goten respeta a papá

No te preocupes el es así… y donde se encuentra mi nieta preferida

Ay papá la vas ha engreír mucho

No importa no te engreía igual a ti

.-Gohan se sonrojo.

Por que te pones así es la verdad

Pa, me estas avergonzando ya no soy un niñito

Va, pamplinas, eres un niño, eres el hombre mas inocente… mmm… no, ya no lo eres

Como?

Verdad, ya no eres muy inocente…si no como nació pan

Padre.- totalmente rojo

Jaja

Jaja

Así me gusta, hace tiempo que no te reías, ahora si dejo entrar a Pan

Si antes de que mate a su propio padre…jeje

"milk".- pensó Goku

ABUELITO!!

Pany!!...

En otro lugar

Goten, Goten espera

Que quieres Gohan

Porque te fuiste si tu eras el que estaba mas preocupado

Solo estaba porque no me gusta esta angustiado, yo lo lastime yo lo ayudo a recuperarse peor nada mas, ahora con tu permiso me retiro

Ay Goten cuando te vas ha dar cuenta…

Gohan con quien hablas

Con Goten… pero es un terco

Cariño relájate un poco ya va ha volver….- dándole un beso

Hey tan corto.- jalándola y profundizando el beso

Oie Gohan…

Mmm….

De casualidad cunado pase por el cuarto de tu padre te vi y te escuche

Que!, que escúchate

Que tu padre tienes un concepto de ti muy inocente….- dijo con tono juguetón

A si

Si pero para que naciera Pan… no parecías tan inocente, parecías mas un experto.

Quieres ver que tan experto soy.- dijo en tono pícaro

Desde ese día ya había pasado un mes y…

milk….- y en eso paso un estrella fugas y se escucho una voz

"Goku, siempre estoy contigo"

Milk? … donde estas

Quien asna hay …papá

Goten

Que haces te vas ha enfermar

Preocupado?

Si, tampoco soy insensible

Pues párese, que haces aquí

Vengo ha hablar con mamá

Hablando de eso te voy ha decir que no te voy ha obligar a perdonarme, pero quiero que no me trates así en frete de Pan, Videl o Gohan, sabes que ellos se siente mal

Es que no me comprendes no lo hago a propósito, nada mas es que no me entra que hayas matado a mamá

Me crees un mostró … para matar a tu madre

Si…- dándole un golpe y llorando

Eres mi hijo y te quiero y no me importa el concepto que tienes de mi…pero sigue llorando y desahógate.- dijo también comenzando a llorar

Mientras padre e hijo se desahogaban, en la cabeza de Goku se formulaban varios pensamientos

- "gracias milk donde seas que estés, poco a poco le has quita a Goten su dolor, … mira desde que te vi mi vida cambio ya estoy un poco mas alegre… no te voy ha negar que a veces pienso en ti peor ya no me siento vacío, ya me has devuelto a Goten, no te puedo pedir anda más, lo único es que esta felicidad se mantenga"

Como una estrella fugaz

Te confundí la otra noche

Y te pedí tres deseos

Mientras duraba tu luz

Déjame llorar.

--

Desde lo que paso entre Goku y Goten las cosas fueron mejorando

Cuarto de Goten

Videl, que tienes estas muy callada?

No es nada amor.- dándole la espalda

Videl.- cogiendo su cara.- mírame, dime

Es que no te quiero ilusionar!

De que hablas Videl?

Es que … creo que estoy embarazada, pero no es confirmado

A ver… acércate.- dijo Gohan poniendo la mano en el vientre de su esposa

Que haces? .- ruborizada

Pues yo diría que esta confirmado

Que?

Que si, estas embarazada

Como sabes?

Muy fácil, puse mi mano en tu vientre y sentí un pequeño ki

Te quiero… oye pero hace tiempo que… bueno me entiendes

Mm… si,.- sonrojado

Solo una vez lo hicimos … mmm bien efectivo eres…jaja

.- la besa.- no quieres que sea así…para la próxima…

QUE PROXIMA, SON GOHAN, … con dos hijos me basta

Jaja… te quiero

Yo igual… y este, segunda vez que demuestras que "inocente" eres…jaja…

Ya en el comedor

Abuelito… mis papas porque no bajan

No lo se pero…

De repente te están haciendo un hermanito

Goten.- dijo Goku "serio"

Lo siento, lo siento es que esto es muy callado tienes que haber bulla.- y en eso aparecen Gohan y Videl

Buen día a todos, hola padre

Ola

Bueno tenemos que decirles algo

Que cosa mamá

Bueno Pan, vas ha tener un hermanito

Que!.- dijo gritando

Pan no te gusta la idea

No, si, bueno es que… ajj ya no están mayorcitos eso y esta cosa

Perdón pan, tengo 30 años.- se quejo Videl

Por eso

….-todos se cayeron de espaldas.-…jaja

Bueno Tío acertaste

Como que acertó.- dijo Gohan

Pues , cuando no estaban Goten dijo que estaban haciéndome un hermanito

Que le dice Goten a mi hija.- Dijo Gohan

Bueno, Bueno… felicidades Gohan, Videl

Después de eso paso un tiempo, nació la hermana de Pan… Una hermosa niña con una cabellera negra y poco a poco fue creciendo y se tornaba más a una niña hermosa y con carácter igual a su abuela, ella fue como una luz que llego a la familia y la que unió mas a Goku y Goten

Mamá!

Que cosa Pan?

Dile a Milk que no moleste

Milk!

No la estoy molestando, solo quiero que vallamos a pelear

Pero tu hermana debe de estar ocupada

NO, solo esta hablando con su ….- y se callo, bueno la callo Pan

Vamos, Milk…

En las montañas

No digas nada mocosa

Porque no quieres que se enteren que trunk es tu novio

Se los voy ha decir yo.- y en eso ven a su abuelo

ABUELITO!.- las dos

Hola Pany, Milk

Abu, puede entrenar a Milk.- dijo en tono suplicante

Claro.- y cuando se fue.- va ha ver ha Trunk?

Aja… pero Shh… yo no dije nada

Abu porque no botas aun nada de mi abuela

Bueno pues a veces me siento solo y miro eso y me recuerda a ella, por eso a veces reclamo a Dende.- mirando al cielo.- por que se la llevo… pero me la regreso.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Milk

Pero desde cuando estas así

Bueno pues siempre vuelvo a esto … a ver….

En una montaña donde se supone que siempre hay luz, en esta casa, ni un rayo de de luz iluminaba la habitación de esta casa en donde hay un hombre sufriendo…

NO puede ser, no quiero, no quiero…

Cuantas caricias perdidas en mi diván

Cuantos reclamos a Dios que ya no estas

Hago canciones de amor en tu memoria

Y en todas vuelvo como siempre a la misma historia

* * *

espero que les haya gusta ...espero comentarios...^^


End file.
